1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headset and, in particular, to a headset having remote control for a multimedia playback device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, multimedia playback devices have become widespread and currently even mobile phones are integrated with audio and video file playback functions.
Motion Picture Experts Group-1 Audio Layer 3 (MP3) is one of the most popular audio file formats, and an MP3 file playback function is no longer a special option for the mobile phone.
In order to listen to music in a public place, an MP3-enabled mobile phone may be used with a headset or an earphone.
FIG. 1 is a drawing illustrating a standard 4-conductor jack plug of a conventional headset designed for two stereo speaker channels, a microphone channel, and a common channel. The 4-conductor jack plug consists of a tip conductor 11 for a left channel, a first ring conductor 13 for a right speaker channel, a second ring conductor 15 for the microphone channel, and a sleeve conductor 17 for a ground.
FIG. 2 is a circuit diagram of a headset implemented with the 4-conductor jack plug of FIG. 1.
As shown in FIG. 2, a tip, first and second conductors 11, 13, and 15 are connected to a left earpiece 23, a right earpiece 25, and a microphone 21, respectively.
When listening to music using an MP3-enabled mobile phone with the above-structured conventional headset, a user must pick out the MP3-enabled mobile phone for manipulating playback operation using one of a keypad and a touchpad. However, such a behavior for manipulating the MP3-enabled mobile phone may divert the attention of the user from an ongoing activity and may potentially create a dangerous situation.